bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Love Song
Big Time Love Song is the sixth episode of Big Time Rush and the 6th episode overall. Plot Griffin wants a slow love song for Big Time Rush's next song, but Gustavo can't seem to figure out how to make the song work. The guys chase the same girl named Jo, causing the band to fight. James gets an allergic reaction to the manly body spray called 'Cuda' and Kelly attempts to make him get a shot. When James is at the doctor for his allergy shot, the other guys try to impress Jo. Carlos gets to go first (after drawing leaves) and pretends to be a bad boy because Logan said girls like bad boys second-most but when Jo said she hates bad boys in real life he introduces himself as an Englishman which girls like the most, which was Logan's plan. When it is Logan's turn Camille stops him by pretending she's practicing for One Tree Hill and kisses him. Kendall doesn't even get the chance to talk to her because she left. Then Logan brings Guitar Dude under Jo's apartment to sing Any Kind Of Guy but Carlos and Kendall push him and fight making the song faster. Jo makes them stop and tells them that she already has a boyfriend back home. Gustavo arrives and realizes it should be a faster-paced love song, not a slow one, and Griffin ends up liking it, but still requests of a slow love song, "with the word 'baby' in it. Subplot Meanwhile, Katie has to make a report about the person she most adores. She had to choose between Eleanor Roosevelt or Gustavo. She chose Gustavo. When her mom drops her off, Gustavo gives her 4 questions to ask. After Gustavo has problems writing the song, Katie keeps writing bad things. Finally they get to the Palmwoods and after figuring out things, Gustavo completes the song and Katie comes out with a brilliant report. Songs Any Kind Of Guy Quotes :Camille: (Slaps Kendall): How could you?! With my Mom in the hospital and my huge fight with my best friend and this zit?! :Kendall, James, Carlos & Logan: Degrassi audition? :Camille: Wish me luck. (Slaps Kendall) ---- :Gustavo: Smart, first question :Katie: Your song is lame :Gustavo: (yelling) THAT IS NOT A QUESTION! ---- :Gustavo: on the piano Any kind of guy you want, that's the guy I'll be...this song, is terrible. IT'S TER-RI-BLE!!!!! :Katie: Don't you have to be in love to write a love song? I mean, you're not wearing a wedding ring, and don't you hate EVERY LIVING THING?! ---- :Camille: Uh, you told me you didn't have a boyfriend. :Jo: Uh, I don't, but I can't deal with that (the boys fighting over her) every day! :Camille: Boys are stupid.....(both laugh) Remember: Logan's mine. :Jo: Got it. ---- :Kendall: And we're not gonna fight over girls anymore, right? :Carlos, James and Logan: Right! :Kendall: We're gonna be CIVILIZED, and only go after girls we meet ALONE and not together. Agreed? :Carlos, James and Logan: Agreed! shows up in front of them Rachel: Hey, I just arrived at the Palm Woods. Can you tell me where the gym is? :Katie: (sighs) It's past the pool, and to the right. :Rachel: Great. Thanks. she walks off, the boys stare at her walking off :Kendall: She's mine! all fight trying to reach her 'Degrassi' *''Degrassi'' Mention: Camille auditioned for Degrassi in a cheer leading uniform so, it is implied that she might have been auditioning for the part of Marisol Lewis or a member of the Power Squad (Cheer leading Squad). *''Degrassi'' Goof: Camille couldn't have really been auditioning for Degrassi because Degrassi auditions are in Toronto, Canada and to be eligible, and for funding reasons, you must be a Canadian citizen. Trivia *Jo Taylor and Freight Train debut in this episode. However, Freight Train was mentioned in Big Time Mansion and did have a very small appearance in a flashback in that episode. *This is the second time North Carolina was mentioned in the show, the first time being Big Time Mansion. * This episode shows James has a fear of needles. *Camile said remember Logan's mine meaning that she likes Logan* *Camille kissed Logan and the boys said One tree hill she said yeah let's go with that implying she likes him* *Logan was pleasantly surprised that Camille was a good kisser* Gallery 106 06